


Say too much

by TheWildOmega



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Five Armies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9188984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: Trade up for my dear Ashely_Winchester_77... could you do Thranduil x reader where they have been fighting. And he almost loses her to orc in battle. And fluff happens later, plz! :-)... now i get my beorn fic YAY!





	

"Would you just listen to me?..." You pleaded with your new husband but he just turned away from you. "No y/n those dwarves are not our problem, nor the humans of lake town." He told you like you were nothing but one of his lowly subjects. "Thranduil they will die if we do not help." You told him , your voice sad and pleading but he was having none of it. "I have made my decision." He said as he moved to sit on his throne and drink his glass of wine. Looking up at him you felt anger fill you, "You are a coward. You choose to sit here in your kingdom while others die fighting..." Instantly you stopped talking when he glared down at you. "Do choose your next words carefully y/n." he warned. "if you will not help them I will." You said turning to leave but halting when he spoke. "If you walk out of this kingdom you will not be allowed to return." he threatened hoping to stop you. When you continued to walk he felt rage fill him, "GO THEN. You are easily replaceable!" Feeling tears roll down your cheeks you made your way to the lonely mountain with a broken heart.

Thranduil paced around the empty throne room thinking of the past few hours. He had sat on his throne for a good hour waiting for you to come back to him, but you never came. Going to the room the two of you shared he found you not to be there either. Calling for a guard to go search for you he waited on the news of your whereabouts. Hearing the footsteps of another approaching he looked up to see the guard he had sent out. "Well did you find her?" The guard bowed his head before looking back at the kings eyes, "No my king, she has left the kingdom. The gatekeeper said she was going in the way of the lonely mountain." Tightening the hold on his wine glass it shattered in his hand sending red liquid to the floor. "Ready a few wagons with supplies and get the army ready." He said "For what my king?" the man asked making Thranduil halt in his steps towards his chambers "...For war..."

Arriving at the battle Thranduil keep his eyes peeled for you. He had ordered others to look for you but as of now you were no where to be found. It was not long before the battle started, world worms erupted from the earth letting out legions of orcs to face off against dwarves, humans and elves alike. Thranduil was in constant worry of your safety even as he fought for his own. All around him was death. Death of all races alike and it was then that he realized just how right you had been. Hos army numbered half, without them there would have been no hope for the others. 

The elven king cut down orc after orc but stopped and turned his head when a loud scream filled the air. "Y/n." he gasped out and kicked his elk towards the city runes where he had heard your cry come from. Charging into the city he swiftly cut the heads from the orcs that lines his elks antlers. Seeing the many arrows come flying towards him he was thrown forward when the elk fell dead. Rolling to kneel he looked up to see himself surrounded by the orc scum. When they all went to attack him he flew into action. He was out numbered and quickly becoming overwhelmed. Seeing a blade coming towards him it stopped when it connected with that of another. Looking he saw it belonged to none other than his y/n. The two shared a glance seeing the feelings in each others eyes. Hers holding pain and sadness and his holding regret. 

 With no time the two lovers fought side by side. Having the upper hand they quickly cut down the orcs coming into the city. Killing the orc he had been facing Thranduil turned to look at his wife to see her behead another. Sharing a small smile Thranduil's face instantly fell when a blade came through y/n's stomach. He watched as he face contorted into agony and she dropped down to her knees revealing the orc behind her laughing. "NOOOO!" Thranduil screamed as he ran over to her. Cutting the orc down he fell to his knees to pull her into his arms. He looked down to see blood covering her silver dress and her eyes filling with tears. "Shh it's alright my love. You are going to be alright, just hold on." He gasped out. Meeting her eyes she moved her shaking hand up to cup his cheek, unwillingly smearing her blood on his face, "I love you." She said in a soft voice making him shake his head. "NO don't you say goodbye to me. You hold on. That is an order!" he yelled but saw as her eyes just rolled back into her head.

Groaning you let your eyes flutter open only to regret it when the bright light hurt them. "Y/N!?" a voice rang. You knew that voice, it was your love. Opening your eyes you looked up to see his bright silver eyes looking down at you. "Y/n? Oh my heart you are awake. Never scare me like that again! I thought I was going to loose you." he said as he placed his forehead against your own. Humming out you went to sit up only to cry out in pain. "No my love you must lie still. Your body needs to rest so that you may heal properly." Sighing you allowed him to help you lay back down. Seeing that you were not going to push yourself Thranduil moved to pull up a chair beside the bed. Meeting his eyes he looked at the ground. "I am sorry y/n. I did not listen to you before about helping the others, I was foolish and full of hate. I did not mean any of the things that I said to you, this will always be your home.... I was wrong." he said in a regret filled voice. It warmed your heart to know he had admitted he was wrong and smiled. Moving to hold his hand he met your eyes. Smirking you raised your chin as best you could, "How did that taste coming out of your mouth?" you asked and saw him lick his lips and chuckle, "Like vineger... but for you it is worth it."


End file.
